Talk:Dragon Age Journeys
Followers Given that we have so little information on them, and the characters seem fairly shallow, I think we can keep all the info we have about them to this page instead of creating empty wiki pages for them -- Maria Caliban 19:54, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Yea. There is no point of keeping separate pages -- Snfonseka :Well, I'd generally prefer each named character in the Dragon Age universe to have a separate page myself, even if there's little known about them so far. Ausir(talk) 23:04, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Anyone think there appears to be a few too many humans in Orzammar in Journeys...? Lufos 20:29, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Well if it keeps trade going....Gorvar 22:12, February 28, 2010 (UTC) A human mage who acts as a healer to dwarves who are resistant to magic... Lufos 22:39, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Chapter 2 Does anyone know when the next chapter of dragon age journeys will be released? Soon actually, check their twitter.Gorvar 22:12, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Really..Where is it?--Diosprometheus (talk) 19:59, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Architect Can it be assumed that the arch-enemy featured in this game is the architect from Dragon Age: The Calling and the soon-to-be expansion Awakening? JCD 16:34, January 24, 2010 (UTC) --It's possible, considering he is trying to find Urthemiel, and is a Darkspawn Emissary with intelligence. It would be interesting, if it's true your Journeys character obviously fails in stopping him. Delpheas (talk) 02:54, August 18, 2010 (UTC) DLC Content removal Does anyone know if these new requirements to get these items messes with the DLC if it is unlocked already I had the Amulet, embris many pockets and the helm of the deep unlocked however when I try and load up my current saves it says that it requires downloadable content amulet of the war mage and the edge this content has disapeared from my xbox i seriously dont understand what has happened the items are no longer downloadable in game either, if so it should be on the page and to i need HELP :{? Does anyone know how to re-aquire them ive lost like 100 of hours of progress and the character i was saving for Awakening. :: Are you connected to xbox live. For some of the extra DLC on xbox (especially the Journeys items) it seems to only work when connected to live. If that is not the problem go into your account management menu from the dashboard and there should be a download history or download content tab. Here you can look at individual downloads you made in the past and re-download them. 18:56, March 12, 2010 (UTC) I had the exact same problem, and here's a solution that was recommended to me and worked. First off, its an issue with licenses. The DLC for items comes in a bundle (i.e. Item Pack 2), but you only have access to the items you have licences for. However, you only get licences for items saved to your xbox when you download the item pack. Any other items will only work if you earned the licences for them while connected to xbox live. To fix this issue, make sure you have a live connection, and can sign into your bioware account. Then, go to your dashboard, and delete the item pack dlc. Then load up dragon age, and go to the download page. Select an item that was on the list of items that the game gave you an error for, and download it. Then go back to your dashboard, and delete the item pack again. Repeat until you do this for all items on the list it gave. Hope that helps. -Bhangman Journeys Questions: It is now almost august 2011 and Journeys is still labled as a beta, anyone know if they gave up on it? Also, it appears to have lost the ability to connect to EA servers. Atleast I was unable to do it when I played through it for the DA:O extra content (I bought DA:O after DA2 to see what I missed.) - FieryWrath 22:29, July 29, 2011 (UTC) I gave up on the thing after it went public and got the DLC. It was mind numbingly boring, repetitive, and I saw no point why my character would be fighting other than to save his/her life (I can't even remember my character's gender) so why should he/she bother to leave the castle and put his/her life in danger. --Revan's Exile (talk) 23:02, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Is it offline? Kongregate users are complaining that the game won't load (and the site owner retired the badges for the game), official site doesn't have the game start either - any objection from changing "is a 2-D flash game" to "was a 2-D flash game"? -- (talk) 22:40, October 2, 2015 (UTC)